The Fuel Cap is On Too Tight So Watch Out It Might Ignite
by keshia-515
Summary: This is a complete rewrite of the entire franchise, the main difference? Brian is Bria! How does gender change the story and where will it go? Keep reading and find out!
1. Chapter 1

The Fuel Cap is On Too Tight So Watch Out It Might Ignite

Rated M: For Physical Violence, Cursing, Bigotry and Eventual Intercourse

Parings: Bria/Dom (Brian/Dom)

No Beta (Was looked over by the wonderful Nickyfox)

A/N: I added some stuff I hope you like it! ^_^

Gender Bend

Chapter 1

Bria had been stalking the Toretto clan for the last few weeks, stopping at their little breakfast and cafe to flirt and information gather through Mia. She had met most of the clan and, because of her many visits, had deemed coming to get her tuna sandwich with no crust as a much safer venture if they weren't there. It was clear to her from their first glance her way that most of the group didn't approve of her. Especially Vince: for him, it seemed that her just breathing was an issue. And after turning him down when he made an attempt to coax her to his bed, his harassment had become outright animosity.

Despite that, Bria actually enjoyed the banter between her and Mia: she was sexy in a kind of innocent way, and she gave Bria a feeling of comfort that she hadn't felt in a long time. Another perk was, of course, that Bria got to experience some smoldering from the oldest Toretto, when he suddenly got thirsty and wanted to stare. She didn't mind, she stared back. And while Mia made Bria want to cuddle, Dominic made her palms sweat, her throat dry and her entire body thrum with sexual tension.

Toretto's Breakfast and Café was old, so Bria had to duck down to bend her six-foot frame whenever she stepped into the establishment, which was more and more often as of late. As much as she would like to credit it to her ingenious plan to integrate herself into the racing scene fold, she knew it had more to do with the Toretto's, namely Dominic. Even though she came there almost everyday, if not multiple times a day to talk to Mia, it was honestly the oldest Toretto that held her attention. Today was no different. As she stepped out, her baggy jeans hanging off of her thin hips, she brushed some imaginary lint off of her crop top that covered what little breasts she had. She could feel the gravitational pull that invited her every time she came close to the breakfast and cafe. Her slender hand carded her fingers through her short blonde hair in frustration, causing it to puff up. She sighed before grabbing a motor magazine and making her way to the café. _Here we go,_ she thought to herself.

She flopped down at the bar, the stool scraping loudly as she slapped her magazine on the counter and looked up at the perkiest little behind she had seen in a long time.

Mia, putting down what was in her hand let out a long deep and suffering sign, asking "Tuna on white, no crust right?"

"I don't know. How is it?" Bria responded trying to look engrossed in the magazine.

"Everyday for the last three weeks you've been comin' in here and you've been askin' me how the tuna is." Mia tilted her hips, irritation framing her face, "Now, it was crappy yesterday, it was crappy the the day before and guess what? It hasn't changed."

Bria smirked, "I'll have the tuna."

"No crust?" Mia asked smirking back.

"No crust." Bria said absently nodding her head.

As Mia went over to make the food, Dom with his shiny bald head and tan skin slowly stood up his boots thudding heavily on the wooden floor as he walked towards the refrigerator in the back, grabbing a can of beer. Taking the opportunity to look Bria up and down, causing her breath to hitch and her nipples to bead. Man, did Dom make her feel like she was hot and horny all the time. He took a long swig of his beer, his Adam's apple moving up and down, some of the spilling beer combining with the sweat that was already caressing its way down into his wife-beater, making Bria want to take a moment and fan herself with her magazine. Mia cut into her line of sight banging down the plate with her sandwich loudly onto the counter, and by the time Bria looked back Dom had sat down his back to them again.

"Thank you." Bria said, setting the magazine down, glancing up as Mia turned the magazine, and started asking Bria about her interest in cars. There was a moment of serenity, Mia's soft voice bringing a false sense of safety and comfort that Bria had not felt in a long time. Then she heard the loud rumblings of engines coming closer and she knew she was in trouble. Bria turned to see a red, yellow, blue then white quartet of racing cars slipping into the parking area in front of the breakfast and cafe. These cars were all decked out with racing numbers and silver chrome decals.

 _Damn, shit was going to hit the fan any second._ At least she had finished most of her sandwich…

The first thing Bria saw was a flame-tipped combat boot kick its way out of the car, followed by short legs covered in camo, haloed by a black thong and a red see through lace shirt.

 _Letty,_ Bria thought to herself, turning to watch the rest of the group clamber out of their cars. Leon came out next in a blue and white flannel and a chunky gold chain, his hair poofed back and a toothpick between his lips. Vince, looking stocky in a red wife-beater and his arms battle-scarred with tattoos, came out to yell at who Bria could only guess was young Jesse with his jean jacket and multi-colored beanie. Bria was sure it had something to do with the car not working.

"Talk to me, Jesse. This ain't working brother…" Vince had yelled, opening the front hood of his car.

"It's your fuel map. It's got a nasty hole." Jesse replied walking over to investigate the car, "That's why you're unloading in third."

Leon walked up, leaned on the edge of the hood and said, "I told you it was third," his southern drawl making his _I-told-you-so_ more condescending. Vince quickly cut him off with a, "Shut up" and looked over at Jesse.

"I lengthen the injector pulse another millisec and just tune the Nos timer, you'll run nines." Jesse responded, looking up from the car. Bria turned away from the conversation, knowing that it wouldn't take long for them to notice the red Racer's Edge dodge truck sitting parked behind a busted, brown rusted hatchback.

Vince looked up from the car and saw it, that same fucking car, that had been popping up on his street almost every damn day for the last month. He grabbed Jesse by his chin, forcing him to look at the truck. and turned to see Bria talking to Mia.

"What's up with this bitch? What is she, sandwich crazy?"

"Naw V, she ain't here for the food dawg…" Leon said, his eyebrows suggestively dancing up and down.

"Chill out man, she's just slinging parts for Harry" Letty tried to cut in.

"I know what she's slinging," Vince said.

The crew flew in and greeted Mia as Letty made a beeline to the back. Letty was asking Dom if he wanted something to drink; her answer was him lifting the Corona he grabbed earlier. Vince leaned over the counter as he shoved a bowl of sugar Bria's way and sat down next to her.

"Finally came to your senses now?" He asked staring into Bria's face looking for a reaction. "Like a bitch in heat you've come lookin' for a good fuck. I'd be willin' to give you a ride." Bria didn't respond, staring straight at Vince. She heard "Ah, she's beautiful" from Jesse in the back, and the mouthful complement of, "I like her haircut" from Leon as he continued to chew on whatever he had stuck in his mouth.

Bria jolts out of staring when she hears Mia yelling Vince's name, knowing that it was getting close to time for her to leave before something happened. She stood up, pulling her wallet out, and handing her payment to Mia, "Thank a lot Mia, see you tomorrow." The moment she said it, Bria was sure that she had said the wrong thing. The only thing she could do now was flee before her smart mouth dug the hole deeper.

Vince couldn't fucking believe this piece of shit! She was just going to act as if he wasn't here and walk away. And she fucking told Mia she'll be back here tomorrow?

"I love this part." Leon whispered to Jesse from the back.

Vince fucking hated white entitled girls like Bria, girls that felt that they were too good for him and also poached on his turf. There was no misunderstanding that Bria wasn't interested in Vince and more than a little interested in Mia.

Vince slammed his fist into the counter, walked out after Bria and screamed, "Yo! Try Fatburger from now on. You can get yourself a double cheese with fries for $2.95, Bitch."

Bria walks faster, knowing that at this point that something, hopefully just an argument might happen, but couldn't help but reply, "I like the tuna here."

"Bullshit, asshole. No one likes the tuna here." Vince replied following behind Bria, his steps quickly eating the distance between them despite Bria's long strides.

"Yeah, well. I do." Bria replied wanting to punch herself. _Why can't I just shut up?_ She thought as she pulled her keys out of her back pocket her shaking hand failing at it's attempt to stay steady so she could quickly open the car door when she finally made it. It seemed miles away as she raced to get away from Vince. She was actually happy that she was as close to the car as she was when Vince kicked her in the back. It gave her leverage when she pushed herself off the driver door and drilled her fist into his face. Vince took the blow well, and tackled her, lifting her light frame off the ground and slammed her into the side of the truck. Bria could see Letty running to the front of the café, pulling her sunglasses off, but did not see the next punch. The back of her head slammed into the door again, but she retaliated and punched Vince hard enough this time that he released her. As Vince stumbled back, Bria pushed herself off the car and tackled him. She got him in a headlock, but Vince started nailing her in the side with a flurry of punches. She heard something that sounded like Mia's voice, but her ears were ringing. She pushed Vince against the rusted hatchback and uppercut him. Vince retaliated and punched Bria hard enough to take her down. Vince clambered over her prone form and punched her, over and over in the face.

"You're just gonna take it now huh, bitch? Coming in here stinking up the place with your nasty slutty smell." She felt her lip split. Her mouth filled with blood and her head banged against the cement. She was sure her arm was dislocated. What worried her more than anything was that she couldn't hear anything. The ringing from earlier was gone, and Vince's mouth was moving but she wasn't registering any sounds. Everything around her was blurry; for one second she was sure she was about to die. Vince has his knee dug into her side, putting pressure on what she was sure was her lungs. He had, in the time that she was day-dreaming, come up with the idea that choking her, with his calloused hands, was a better idea than battering her face. She could feel the tight constriction and burning need for air crawling up her chest from throat. She started scrambling and scratching at his hands. She saw flickers of lights out of the corner of her eyes and then honestly knew that now she was about to be killed. Suddenly, his weight was gone and she scrambled to the side rolling towards the truck before looking up to find Dom.

Despite the blood and pain she was drowning in, Bria said, "Hey man, he was in my face." She raised her hands in surrender as high as she could put them.

"Well, I'm in your face now." Dom says taking a quick cursory glance at all of Bria and grimacing as if he didn't like what he saw. He was about to say something else when Vince shoved past Dom kicking and throwing punches. Bria backed closer to the car her fingers gripping at the handle and opened the door, slipping into the driver seat. Apparently she had left the car door open, she needed to remedy that quickly. She used her raw fingers quickly pushing the buttons on the driver-side car door, locking the doors behind her.

As Dom pushed Vince back, Bria rolled down the windows a bit to hear what was going on. Watching as Dom screamed, "Relax! Don't push it." Dom shoved Vince towards Leon who grabbed him and kept him from making his way back to Bria.

"You embarrass me!" Dom screamed, pointing his fingers at Vince. He seemed seething his chest heaving with the words that seemed to rush from his lips, like water from a broken dam. Bria watched as Leon corralled Vince back into the café also fussing at him, his lips marred with a frown as his pushed Vince closer to the café. Bria turned her eyes back towards Dom as Dom looked down and noticed what was probably her wallet on the ground.

"Jesse, give me the wallet." Dom commanded, his voice breathy from his yelling.

Jesse passed the wallet with a grimace and Dom opened the black leather wallet to find an Arizona License.

"Bria Lear Spilner, sounds like a serial killer name. Is that what you are?" Dom asked looking up and finally noticed that Bria had somehow made it into the car. He moved to the driver window and repeated his question concern flushing up his face as he noticed the bruising that was already starting on Bria. Bria who had been painstakingly checking her injuries shook her head no, tempted to roll up the window and ignore the world until she started to feel good enough to drive herself to the closest hospital.

"Hey!" Dom yelled and knocked on the window. Bria jolted in a way that didn't help any of her injuries none.

"Open the door," He directed pointing his finger to the lock buttons on the driver door.

Bria looked at him and couldn't help but smirk. It was comical how he really thought she would willingly open the door. She moved as if she was going to press the button he was pointing to and instead rolled up her window and flopped over on her side ignoring the man that was staring lasers at her through the car window. Hopefully, he would just go away. He had already showed her that he was good at ignoring her presence. The moment he did, she would drive away and talk to her superiors about reassignment. She had fucked up. There was no way she was going to get anymore information or even slip into the racing scene after what just happened. If anything, she would probably be blacklisted and wouldn't be able to even fucking continue doing her job as an undercover in the Los Angeles area for a while.

She gingerly used her hands, which she noticed were scraped and busted, _Wow I really fucked myself up in that fight_ and patted her pockets again and sighed, her keys weren't there, which meant that they were somewhere outside. _Is there anything else that could go wrong right now?_

Because honestly she was fucking done with the world throwing curveballs at her face, because they were more akin to throwing a branch into the spokes of her bike as she's going over thirty miles. It was a train wreck waiting to happen and she wanted to know who was responsible because she didn't remember asking for this shit. Her muscles started to stiffen and she groaned. She wasn't even sure where she should go. Going to the hospital would blow her cover and make a report, going back to work would make Harry irritated and he would probably call Tanner, who would tell Bilkins and get her in deeper shit than she was already in. There was a possibility that she could sneak past and make it to the closet of a room that she stayed in at the back of Racer's Edge, but that room wasn't equipped to deal with her broken like this. Honestly she was starting to doubt that she would be able to move from where she currently was. Then she heard it, the jangle of her traitorous keys. She wasn't going to need to open the door anymore, because by the breeze she was suddenly feeling Dom had opened the door himself. She could feel the familiar claws of panic press its way down her throat stealing her breath as the door open.

She could feel his looming presence before she turned to see him bend to her level. Her breath was becoming more and more choppy as Dom got closer and closer to her. And the moment he slid his large arms under her and picked her up, the pain of her injuries was so intense she blacked out.

A/N: So what do you think so far? See any grammar errors? Want to guess what will happen next? Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

The Fuel Cap is On Too Tight So Watch Out It Might Ignite

Rated M: For Violence, Curing, and Eventual Intercourse

Parings: Bria/Dom (Brian/Dom)

No Beta (Was looked over by the wonderful Nickyfox)

Gender Bend

A/N: Merry Christmas and Happy New Year, I hope that everyone was well, I haven't been feeling too well and did some major research so I can shoot out some more chapters! I hope you like it! ^_^

Chapter 2

When Bria woke up, if what she did could be called that, she knew immediately that the room she was in wasn't hers. It wasn't the little hobble of a closet that she slept in at the back of Racer's Edge that smelt like bitter metal and greasy motor oil. Here, in this room, the first and only thing she could smell was dust. A sour, acidic taste filled her dry mouth with a disgusting tang that made her groan despite the fact that her lips were stuck together with dry spit.

 _I must have been asleep for a while._ She thought to herself as she sat up. Her breath hitched as she started to feel everything wrong with her. Her brow creased as she looked at the wrist brace on her left hand. Under the brace her hand was bandaged; she started to notice that someone has done some first aid on her. She lifted up the enormous t-shirt she was wearing and surveyed the bandages that were so tight she was having a hard time breathing. She also noticed that her face hurt like someone had taken a hammer to it. _Was I in a fight?_ She wondered letting the t-shirt fall down covering her body again. She was having a hard time remembering what happened or where she was. The constant slew of pain was not clearing up the picture any more than she needed. In fact, it meddled with her thoughts, the pain inky black as spreading over her colorful memories, creating blank space where her memory was.

The last time she had felt this way was when she and Roman had a fall out a week before the "Big Bust" as she liked to call it. They had both gotten pretty messed up at Roman's grandma's house before Roman made some comment about Bria and her being a cop, it of course ended with a full body throw-down that had the both of them hurting and neither wanting to see each other ever again. After the "Bust" despite the fact that it wasn't on purpose and not her fault, Roman still told Bria that she was dead to him.

Either way she was fucked up. She probably had a concussion, a fractured cheekbone, maybe one if not more broken ribs, and that was just the major stuff. She probably had road rash all over her back and stomach from playing roly-poly in the streets with

… _Ah! I fought Vince._ Bria suddenly remembered. He had taken her coming to the diner as violently as she thought he might. Look where it got her! A trip to the hospital the moment she got over the throbbing pain her entire body was in.

Bria got up out of the bed grabbing the sling on the dresser next to her and fitting it around her shoulders. She noted the bottle of pain pills and a glass of water, but decided that since she really could not discern what the pills were, it was safer to not take them despite the horrible pain she was in. She had no fucking idea where she was, and that was a problem. The room was pretty empty: only the bed and a dresser. The walls a pale blue color, with no distinctive posters on the wall to tell her if the room belonged to anyone.

She crept towards the door, noting the multitude of bruises that covered her lily-white legs. _I need to get a tan or wear longer clothing_ , she thought, noting that the shirt and the shorts she was wearing were not hers, _it would make the bruises not seem so severe, like I did back when I was in middle school, before I met Roman._

She opened the door quietly peeking through the slit she made and saw nobody, there was a dining table, chairs and some horrific-looking fine china cabinets, that blocked her vision from being wide. She slipped out of the bedroom into the dining room, her feet quiet on the wood floors. She looked around and went out the door of what she deduced was the front hallway, before she heard the arguing.

"What the fuck were you thinking Vince?" a deep voice asked sounding like a roar from where she was standing.

"That bitch had it coming Dom!"

"What? She had it coming, why? What the fuck did she do to you Vince? Huh? Can you answer me that?"

"She was rude Dom…"

"So wait," Dom interrupted, "If someone is fucking rude to you, you think that's an okay to fight them?"

"Naw, Dom. That's not what I'm saying."

"That's what you just said Vince."

"Naw man, I mean it's more that just that, she was fucking rude and the bitch was trying to get in Mia's pants. She's a fag, and she needs to stay away from **my** family."

"… **WHAT**?" it was quiet and Bria hear a series of calming breaths before Dom continued, "Look Vince. Mia's a grown woman. I've had to come to that conclusion a long time ago, so if she's not saying no to the attention, it's not **my** fucking business, and **I'm** her **FUCKING BROTHER**." Another calming breath. "So, firstly, you need to back the fuck off with that shit. Don't use Mia as your excuse."

There was a flop as if someone had sat down, and Bria scooted closer to the front door hoping to get a chance to see what was going on before making a beeline out of the front door.

"Secondly…" Dom continued, "do you have a problem with gays? Are you homophobic? Because that shit ain't gonna fly around here, Vincent. Me and Letty are together on and off, but she likes women just as much as I do, and fucking Jesse likes men, so you nip that shit in the bud, Vince. _Pronto_. There ain't nothing wrong with loving someone, no matter who they are." Bria heard a deep sigh, "Look, in this situation you are **completely** in the wrong. You hauled off on a customer, for no good reason, and I only backed you up because you're family. Vince, you can't go around starting fights with people just because you feel like it. **Especially a woman**. Your reasons are weak as fuck man, you embarrassed me! Going fucking toe to toe with a woman, and you practically got your ass handed to you. Were you even fucking thinking? Don't answer that." He paused. "She could sue us, Vince! One call to the police, and we would lose you. Because what you did was assault."

Bria had heard enough. Her emotions were being pulled two ways. She was happy that Dom cared enough about what happened to reprimand Vince about his actions. She was also pissed that he was more concerned about the possibility of losing Vince over the fact that she could have been killed. This undercover job was dangerous, and she understood that. However, she never expected to be hurt so soon and so severely so early into the attempt. She needed to escape and regroup to lick her wounds and seriously think about her life choices. She tiptoed down the rest of the hallway, opened the door, and silently closed it behind herself to step outside. All she needed to do now was get find the red truck and drive back to Racer's edge. She chuckled to herself, thinking about how easy it just was for her to slip out the front door. She turned to face a very irritated-looking Letty and a smirking Jesse sitting on the edge of the stairs, staring at her with wide eyes.

"You got pretty far." Letty said, standing up and propping her fist on her hip, "But you need to get your busted ass back in the house **now**." Bria scoffed.

 _Who the hell did she think she was talking to?_ Bria was not a child and she did not like being treated like one.

"Look," she replied inching her way down the steps as if Letty hadn't just told her that she wasn't going anywhere anytime soon,

"I appreciate the brace..." She said pulling her arm out of the sling and lifting it up "...and bandages and all, but I have work to get to and…"

"Dom already fixed that problem, you're out of a job." Letty interrupted.

"What?"

"You work for Harry right?" Bria nodded. "When Dom dropped off the truck with Leon, he told Harry to fire you, so you're out of a job. You've been **fired**." Letty was saying all this so nonchalantly that Bria was having a hard time understanding it.

"What? Why? What the fuck? I needed that job; I live there too! Who gave anyone the okay to make life decisions for me?" She was panting by the time she finished, her ribs really starting to bother her with all the talking and walking.

"I don't need anyone's okay for me to make that decision." Bria jolted as Dom's voice came from behind her. "I made the decision because it was my family that fucked up and that makes you my responsibility."

Bria grimaced in pain and annoyance, "What if I don't want to be your responsibility?" she asked turning herself to fully face Dom.

"That's not your decision either." Dom said walking down the front porch and standing in front of her.

"This is bullshit and you know it!" She muttered waving her working hand wildly in front of herself, "How can you ask me, to trust the people, who sat idle while I was being beat up, huh? You expect me to believe that you're doing this because you care about me? All you fucking care about with whether or not I'm gonna fucking snitch on Vince. Well, guess what? I'm won't, so I'm asking you kindly to get your people out of my fucking way."

Dom grimaced he did not appreciate the way Bria was talking to him, and to some extent he understood what she was talking about. Vince fucked up, he could see that, but he could not trust the word of a stranger with the life of his family.

"Look, this is hard for the both of us, and to some extent you're right, I'm concerned that Vince's stupidity could end up with him being arrested and having to go to jail, but more than that, I am concerned about you." He was not lying, they could not take her to the hospital and Mia was due back from nursing school any moment. He wanted to make up for what happened. He knew from the moment that she had stepped into the Cafe and Diner that Bria was interested in Mia, she seemed to be a little interested in him also, but he knew that it would probably create problems with Vince. Vince had been in love with Mia since he first met her in the third grade, but Dom never thought that it would pan out like this, that his ignorance about the depth of feeling that Vince had for Mia would probably cost them their family, and personal comfort for at least a month.

"I'm worried about the concussion you might have…" he continued, "the broken ribs, the shattered or broken cheekbone, the fractured wrist, the bruises, scratches, and all the shit that comes with the idiotic fight that you and Vince had. So, no, I'm not going to ask anyone to move from where I asked them to be, and you're going to be the civil one and come inside. That way when Mia comes back from nursing school we can all act like you didn't get up despite your injuries." Dom smiled, he white teeth blinding all of Bria's reasoning. In regards to her mission this was a better solution than she could had planned. She had planned to, prior to her decision to quit which was still up in the air, pop up at one of the night races and put her car up for collateral. But now she would be stuck in their house, in close quarters with everyone without needing an excuse. She couldn't have asked for a better situation. The downside of course being that she would be in close quarters with a Vince, and that made all the advantage, suddenly turn sour.

"Vince has to stay the fuck away from me." Bria demanded poking Dom in the chest with her index finger, "I'm not joking, he comes too close and I'll shank him into his next life." She could see the gears in Dom's head whirling trying to find a solution to the wrench she had just thrown into his plans.

"Vince lives here, so I can't do anything about him running into you or being in your space, but I can make him promise not to touch you on purpose or start anymore fights for the time being." Bria thought about it, looking over at Vince, watching him pout in annoyance, he honestly probably wasn't that bad, he was probably a nice guy, but she really didn't want a repeat, and she needed to get her job done so she could get the fuck out of Echo Park.

"Deal."

A/N: I have an idea of how I want the story to go, anyone wanna guess? Was Bria a little OC? Please review! ^_^


End file.
